


Forever Falling for You

by AaajMachine



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaajMachine/pseuds/AaajMachine
Summary: A little mini series about Carol's inability not to worship the ground that Maria walks on.





	Forever Falling for You

It was late. 

The sun had left hours ago, leaving the full moon and constellations to shine brightly in the night sky. Easy enough to see the not so subtle shooting star racing its way to the earth. 

A sweet, smoky breezy flows through her open window; bringing with it a brilliant glow that's proceeded by a loud, clumsy thud."Dammit." She hears from the spot on her bed.

Maria chuckles to her self despite how miserable she feels. "So much for that smooth superhero landing." 

It amazed her that after two years of consistent visits, her love was still far too excited to get home that she couldn't land on the lawn like she had some sense. 

*

_Her first landing was by far the worst._

_It had been seven long months since Carol Danvers had come back from the dead, saved the world, then up and left again with shape shifting aliens call the Skrulls to find them a new home. Totally not the typical late afternoon mindfuck one would expect when Maria first saw Carol-Or Vers, at the time, again. But nothing about her life so far had been expected or predictable._

_A talented Black Woman._

_An experienced Pilot._

_Successful Single Mother._

_In love with a woman who shoots essentially fire from her hands_.

_Maria couldn't tell Carol what they once were. What they promised to each other. No, she had to remember on her own. She hated watching her leave again but knowing she was okay this time and truly too stubborn to die, it made the loss a little easier to swallow. Seven months felt like a cake walk compared to the six years without her._

_When the warrior hero left, it was still a lingering Louisiana summer. Summer soon bled into fall and fall to winter. Prior to her arrival, spring had brought with it a solid week of rain but the sun had been shinning brightly the day Captain Marvel made her return._

_A twisted crown braid swept to the right a top her forehead kept her frizzy curls out of her face while the rest of her hair had been coiffed into a semi-neat bun. An over sized "In Living Color" shirt covered the shorts that barely reached her knobby knees. Monica was sitting on the roof, resting comfortably on a mess of pillows, outside her window when she noticed a streaking light in the setting sky. The young girl had been watching the skies every night in anticipation of the older woman's return, invigorating a spark that had been dim since her disappearance, now, seven years ago._

_"Mom!" She yelled through her window, "It's auntie Carol!" The now eleven year old screamed as she raced from her room to the porch followed quickly by her mother in her work overalls._

_She smiled, eyeing the sky like someone set off the most breathtaking firework. "About damn time."_

_They watched as Carol flew in. Although, a little too hot for Maria's liking._

_Higher._

_Further._

_Faster, baby._

_Always._

_They both eyed her with growing concern._

_"Mom?"_

_"Pull back, Danvers. You're gonna skid."_

_Carol started to subdue her heat once she broke through a cloud, breaking more as she drew closer but it wasn't enough to stop her boots from slipping out from underneath her once she reached the ground; causing the glowing woman to slide right on her bottom straight into a small mud puddle._

_"Auntie Carol!"_

_Both Maria and Monica instantly raced out to the field to find Carol laughing as she sat up, collapsing her helmet to revealing a grinning smile that reached her eyes._

_"What the hell, Carol! Are you alright?" Maria demanded as she sprinted up to her best friend, squatting in front of her to physically check to see if she was hurt. Not caring in the least about the mud covering her hands and shoes._

_Carol beamed at the two of them. Monica wanted so badly to hug her but the mess was keeping her at bay._

_"So much for the surprise I planned. Guess I botched the landing a little?" She quipped, trying her best to shake the slick dirt from her hands but only managed to fling some of it on her own face._

_"Surprise? Honey, the little one saw you zooming in a mile away." Having examined her and not finding any visible cuts or scratches, relief filled Maria's lungs. Putting her more at ease to see that, for the most part, Carol hadn't injured herself with this unprofessional landing._

_"I thought those Kree taught you how to be stealthy?" Maria teased which made Monica let out a giggle seeing her mom joke with the other woman. It was proof that Carol's pride was the only thing that was hurt._

_Carol gaped at her in mock offence. "Look here, ma'am. I'll let you know that across multiple galaxies, I'm known for bein' all kinds of stealthy-" Carol gloats even though she gestures to Monica to wipe the mud off near her right eye._

 _"Now, are you gonna help me up or just make fun of me? " the blonde woman asks as she quirked up an eyebrow._

_Maria shakes her head as if saying, what am I going to do with you?_

_"I don't know if you remember but I can certainly do both. Come on, Mon, let's get her up." At which she settled one side of the graceful pilot while her daughter stood on the other, both grabbing a hand to assist Carol up. This isn't exactly how she planned her entrance but it works all the same. Arm and arm with her favorite people in the entire universe._


End file.
